


When Paradise is Stolen, There's Nothing Left to Say

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Robin and Tiki get captured by bandits, Lucina and Olivia go to rescue them, only to find the two women in the stocks and thoroughly broken by the bandits who set their eyes on subjecting the two would-be rescuers to the same carnal fate. Commission for Yugogon.





	1. Chapter 1

This mission had gone completely awry. Guerrilla tactics had split the Shepards off into splinters of four each, spreading out through bandit-ridden lands knowing that moving in one big group would make them a bigger target and that the bandits would sell them out to the enemy before they had a chance to strike if they moved in force. In that regard, a group consisting of Queen Robin, Princess Lucina, the Voice of the Divine Dragon Tiki, and Olivia was a surprisingly important and vital group, all four of them more than competent with a blade, but there was no denying three very important women traveling together who were all vital in some way to the effort of fighting Plegia was something that could not be ignored. Still, Robin spoke firmly about how they would be fine and how together they could deal with anything.

Then Robin and Tiki got captured.

Lucina couldn't forgive herself for losing both her mother and the Voice. An ambush had struck the camp in the night, sent everything into chaos as Tiki and Robin were knocked unconscious and taken away. Olivia didn't take much convincing to agree to follow her in a rescue mission. They didn't know where anyone else was, how far help would be or where they could get it, so they were on their own. The strong and clear cause before them guided the women into following tracks and seeking them out. They would find them, and they would rescue them. Bandits had used the advantage of surprise to leave them helpless, but nothing would spare them from the wrath of the womens' blades now.

The tracks led to a dim cave, steady footsteps guiding the two warriors into the darkness, keen eyes scanning around for some indication of where they were, for some sign of something. They had their hopes up high, but they knew there wasn't much that could be done here; even if in her last ditch attempt to stop them Robin said she was the queen of Ylisse and King Chrom would pay anything for his queen's safe return, would they listen? Would they care, or would bloodthirsty lunatics simply revel even more in her slaughter? Lucina didn't want to think about it, but she had seen many things in her own timeline that spoke to a darkness in people that she wished never to see again.

What Lucina and Olivia did finally step out to find wasn't what they had been expecting at all, something hot and intense, completely overwhelming in the sheer sight of it alone. They did not find bodies, they did not find two women hogtied and being threatened. They found the queen of Ylisse and the Voice of the Divine Dragon in the stocks, stripped completely naked while beefy, sweaty bandits pounded them from behind, and both of them had looks of fuck-drunk ecstasy spread across their faces, eyes rolled back and pure surrender showing off a side of them that seemed absolutely insane. Wordless, fumbling, mad pleas for more sounded completely unbelievable as they submitted hard to these sensations.

The two captured women had endured hours of marathon fucking, their minds broken in by the bandit cocks violating them until they simply couldn't take anymore. The time it took Lucina and Olivia to regroup and then to follow bandit tracks through not so helpful ground had left Tiki and Robin helpless and vulnerable to so long and insane a violation that there was now almost nothing left to them. They were broken, cock addicted husks whining in sweet surrender as the big cocks fucked them into gooey and raw submission.

Lucina and Olivia came to a dead halt as they watched the fucking, listening to the sounds and screams of ecstasy, to the ratting of the old and rickety stocks trembling under the pressure of this raw mistreatment. There wasn't a damn thing they could do as they stood and stared in confusion, left appalled by what was happening and the sounds the women made. It was the most freakish and bizarre sight, something neither Olivia nor Lucina was prepared to deal with, and it was in that helplessness that vulnerability and distraction got the better of them. They didn't realize what was happening until it was too late, as bandits came up behind them and grabbed them by the hands, the hair, the necks. Both were overpowered by four men who proceeded to shove them into the stocks and then tear at their clothes, even taking daggers to them to strip the women down to nothing but their boots without warning or sense.

Positioned directly across her own mother in the stocks and swelling with utmost panic, Lucina knew she needed to try and put a stop to this, no matter how hopeless it was. "Please, this is wrong," Lucina whined. "This isn't ri--glurk glack glack!" The struggling of Lucina's throat around the big shaft plunging very suddenly forward left her completely helpless, confusion overwhelming her as she felt the cock slam into her and begin pounding into her throat harshly. She choked on the oversized shaft, eyes trembling as another man pushed up into her from behind and stuffed her pussy, catching her off guard with the harshness and the pressure of a sudden and brutal spitroasting, subjecting Lucian to more than she could handle as the pressure built and throbbed within her.

None of this made all that much sense to Lucina. She was caught completely off guard by the mistreatment, thrown for a loop and left utterly ruined by the pressure of cocks fucking her mouth and pussy at the same time, providing something powerful, molten, intense... She wasn't sure what to deal with or how to handle it all, but as her struggles focused now on simply being able to breathe, there was little here Lucina was really prepared for, and she didn't really know how to make sense of it, confusion swelling through her and igniting something lost, and she wasn't really in a place to handle any of it.

One thing made her focus in, as she heard words that shook her down to her core. "Yes, fuck her! Fuck my daughter, break her down. I need her to love your cocks too so we can be together again!" The words made Lucina tremble, lost to something that she felt lost to, thrown completely by the way her mother spoke about her. What was happening? What was going on here and how did Lucina make it stop?

Simply put, she didn't. She came. Her body struggled and ached, succumbing to the swell of unwinding and unraveling sensation, her body twisting as she came hard. There wasn't a damn thing she was capable of dealing with, but she didn't get much of a choice in this. A crushing orgasm pushed against her as the men buried their oversized cocks into her body and filled her, groaning as they pumped her full of cum. It gushed down her throat and filled her womb, sending her alight with the shuddering pulse of something ruinous and brutal, something she was lost to and helpless against as she felt herself ruined and worn down.

In contrast to her daughter's struggles, Robin was having a blast getting fucked from behind, pushing her hips back to meet the thrusts. "It's okay Lucina, please just accept it. It feels too good to fight it, and you're going to find that out soon. I know I was afraid when I came here, but these huge cocks feel so good, and I can't imagine ever wanting to let go of them now. Please, just accept them. Let the pleasure fill you up, we're going to be fine together. It's happier this way."

"Sick little slut," snarled the man behind her, who grabbed Robin's pigtails and tugged, to the white haired tactician's squealing delight. "You're watching your own daughter get raped and all you want is for her to give in to it and learn to love dick like you do. I love how warped you are, 'queen'." With a wicked and taunting snicker, he expressed his harsh amusement with her while laying relentless waste to her pussy from behind, his cock pushing on quicker, harsher, so swift and so potent, just like Robin had learned to love it over the past few delirious hours of pure surrender. There was nothing left to her now but heat and want, a desire burning too powerfully to help.

Cum dripped from Robin's well fucked twat as she received the pounding. She had been filled with so much seed already, but even still she pushed on in needy surrender, seeking more, craving the pleasure and relief of this treatment. Her overstuffed pussy leaked as she was taken with a mix of her own sticky juices and the intermingled spunk of men who had come and gone. Men whose names she didn't know. Whose names she didn't want to know. All Robin cared about were the cocks she serviced, and so long as she got them, she was simply unable to bring herself to worry about anything else, a fuck-drunk mess seeking only indulgence above all else.

An indulgence that came hard with a searing orgasm lighting her up. Robin clenched up, howling in ecstasy and heat as she gave herself up to this pressure, yelling in sweet surrender as her body succumbed to everything, twisting in unraveling delight. Her head rolled back, and she screamed out happily, "Yes, I want my daughter to be a rape bait fucktoy for bandits, just like me! And it makes me cum hard just thinking about it!" Such a lurid confession did nothing to make Lucina feel better as her mother so happily succumbed to such vulgar depths and madness, but as Robin accepted the cum pumping deep into her waiting pussy she simply didn't care about anything other than giving in.

"That's a nice, shapely ass you've got there, dancer girl," sneered the man behind her, who thrust feverishly into her tight backside, hand swinging down harshly across her butt as he stuffed his cock into it from behind. Her body trembled and shook under this pressure, as she struggled to deal with all of this brutal treatment. "So tight too. I figured a fat-assed dancer like you would be a whore, but you feel like you haven't been fucked in forever." There was no shame or mercy in the way he hammered forward, pounding into her from behind with a ferocity potent enough to leave her dizzy and whining, struggling to make sense with all of this roughness.

Olivia didn't say anything in response. She felt like doing so would have given up too much to the man fucking her, as she found herself disrespected, abused, worn down, fucked into confused and hazy submission. She wished she understood, wished she knew how to handle these feelings and the utter mistreatment of her body in all ways. She wanted nothing more than to bring sense around to this senseless situation, and she wanted nothing more than to understand and to pull away from it, but she couldn't. Olivia was stuck there, struggling against the stocks while her ass was fucked hard, bouncing with each hard thrust that drove a too big cock too hard and too deep into her ass.

By focusing forward, Olivia tried not to think too much about what was happening and how this was all completely spiraling out of control, but it left her confronted by something else instead. By the sight of Tiki getting pulled out of the stocks, knelt down right in front of Olivia, and told to worship the cock in front of her. Which Tiki did, vigorously. She pushed forward, grabbing the base of the cock and forcing herself forward, sinking the cock down into her throat to choke it down and begin savouring the true aggression and pressure of her hungers, fixated on the big dick and the pleasure she could get from it. No hesitation or decency now, just worship.

Tiki choked loudly on the huge dick as her hands reached for the man's stomach and his sides, grabbing hold of him tightly so that she could shove her face down onto his meaty prick with reckless, gleeful abandon. Tiki could not be stopped now as she raced her way down toward madness, gagging her way through messy cock worship and showing off what she was capable of, eyes burning bright with need as she stared up at the man, giving to him everything he wanted of her without a care for her own well being or for decency. The composed, refined Voice of the Divine Dragon, descended directly from Naga, thousands of years old and as wise as could be. And all it took to bring her down to these depths was a few hours of brutal fucking.

It was a terrifying thought for Olivia, as she watched her once proud friend debased and degraded. "This isn't you. Please, come out of it, Tiki, I know you're still in there." She didn't understand. Tiki could have turned into her dragon form at a moment's notice and broken this whole situation down. Destroyed all in their way to freedom and sanity. She did none of that, accepting and submitting with a firmness that baffled Olivia fully, made the way the big cock continued to pound into her ass all the more sinister and infuriating, because Olivia could not do a damn thing to stop it, and the more she tried to ground herself, the less sense this all made.

"Don't talk to her, dancer slut, talk to me." The man fucking Olivia's ass smacked her backside harder, making her whine in panic and frustration as pain shot through her. She felt herself horribly abused by every action and intention here, twisting and whining. "I'm the one stuffing your big ass full of cock and fucking your tight body until you become the perfect dancing whore you were always meant to be. You're going to strip for my boys and suck our fat dicks all day and night from now on, your friend's just already with the plan." He was callous in his treatment, wicked and vile, but he was also right, at least about Tiki. "And you'll join her in submitting soon."

The fixated, vulgar glee with which Tiki continued slobbering all over the big dick and giving up everything to the man in front of her gave Olivia a swell of something bitter and hopeless. She felt lost to all of these sensations, felt like she hadn't the slightest idea what to do about the way all of this was happening. Drool ran down the manakete's chin as she continued her frenzied sucking, fucking her face down onto the cock with all the same kind of ferocity and roughness that the man would have done if her took her by the hair and forced her to. All in the span of a few hours, she had been reduced to this, leaving Olivia confused, hazy, but also burning with shame and something so miserable that she didn't really need to understand it, she just needed to get the hell out of here.

Instead, she was treated to cum pumping deep into her ass, making Olivia shriek and thrash against the stocks as she tried to escape them, struggling to deal with this raw mistreatment and with feeling herself left helpless and hopeless now, struggling to deal with all of these feelings as the feeling of warm, gooey spunk flooding into her backside set her off with a powerful orgasm whether she wanted it to or not, leaving her a delirious wreck completely out of her senses as she felt embarrassment burn her up from within. To cum from this abuse was the most shameful experience of Olivia's life.

Tiki, by contrast, was absolutely ecstatic to be taking all of this cum upon herself as the man pumped his load right into her mouth She guzzled the thick, rich seed down with glee, swallowing loudly as she took it all down, happily giving up to something lost and helpless. This was exactly what she wanted, and Tiki didn't shy away from taking it all down happily, embracing her most twisted heat and desire, lost to the pleasure and want now upon her. As she drew back, the manakete whined, spit strands connecting her lips to the aching, twitching cock as it spurted a little more spunk onto her face for good measure, her delirious eyes drifting slowly toward Olivia with wide-eyed and delirious madness.

"Please, mother listen to me!" Lucina gasped, getting railed from behind by a man while she watched her mother's eyes roll back in delight. "This isn't okay. I need you to come to your senses. You're a brilliant woman, so much better than this. Why won't you fight it?" She was dizzy here, getting rough fucked from behind and feeling herself completely overwhelmed by this way this rough treatment bore down upon her. Lucina's pussy hadn't recovered from the first pounding yet as she took on another, feeling more sensitive and overwhelmed, her pussy dripping with seed from the last round and taking on something so rough and harsh that she just couldn't deal with.

Robin didn't care, shaking her head and keeping firm, holding on steady as she took this pounding and tightened herself down for the pressure. "No! Daughter, this is all that we have ever needed. Accept how good it feels and be a whore with me, it's okay. We don't need to fight, just submit!" Robin thrashed against her stocks not with rebellion or anger, but with glee. Her body couldn't stay still as she gave up to all of this pleasure and this want, chaos guiding her through something she needed, something she craved. This was all so sudden and powerful, and Robin was quickly hooked against this mess, throwing all the sensations down and embracing her bliss.

Lucina couldn't believe this was happening, but she saw in her mother's eyes such conviction and confidence, something that didn't make any sense at all to Lucina. She was lost here, delirious and overwhelmed as she tried to make some kind of sense out of this situation, so out of control and so vulgar, raw in ways that simply weren't right. Weren't normal or okay. This was so wrong, and Lucina found it only getting worse and more terrifying to witness as her mother's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Robin showed so little concern or care for herself or anything decent, relentlessly chasing desires potent and twisted in their intentions, so lost to pleasure now that Lucina really didn't know how to respond to any of this madness now, left simply startled, confused, begging for some sort of answer or explanation, but finding none.

All the while, hard thrusts from behind continued to challenge her and her perceptions. Getting fucked senselessly by a bandit so greedily and harshly pushing on against her made for something brutal, and Lucina wished she understood how to deal with this in some kind of constructive way, but there was no help here, no moment where she found herself able to reach a sane understanding of her surroundings and a situation spiraling fully out of control now. Madness was all that followed, and she was helpless against it.

The bandit laughed at her suffering, his hands holding tightly to her hips to keep her midsection in place while he hammered into her. "Yeah princess, become a whore just like your mommy is. Come on, it feels good, doesn't it? I hear you trying not to moan. Your body loves this." The callous treatment made Lucina shiver, as she tried very hard not to respond to him, partly out of fear for the idea he was right, that she would moan and give him the validation he wanted. She couldn't do that, but it also left her dismayed and confused, unable to argue her way out of a situation spiraling utterly out of control. She wished so badly to understand and fight against this whole mess, but she was Lost now to the chaos of this situation, lost to a treatment so harsh and vulgar that she couldn't understand what was happening or how or why.

In contrast, Robin took her fucking like a bitch in heat. She slammed back against the cock, moaning hard as she took it on, her tongue rolling out and hanging there as she relished in being filled with cock and taken on with brutal vigor. She was already long since worn down and overwhelmed, broken in by the huge dick and completely helpless now against the power of surrender. To be filled with dick was everything Robin now craved, and she didn't shy away from giving herself fully to these ravenous hungers. Her desires had become molded by something brutal, unchained desire and heat doing to her things too potent to control, and she was happy to embrace them, happy to accept the pleasure throbbing across every inch of her needy body.

The response was two very different reactions, as Robin received another creampie and howled through her orgasm with a graceless swell of heated ecstasy as unlike her as anything she had ever shown before, while Lucina toiled and whimpered, not wanting to accept the idea this felt good or what she wanted it, but feeling her body overwhelmed to the point of breaking by all of these raw pressures. Lucina didn't want to succumb to it but she found it harder by the second to control this as she was left opposite her cock drunk mother begging for more.

Olivia was in for even weirder and worse as she was taken out of the stocks and double penetrated. One of these oversized bandit dicks was a lot to take on. Maybe more to take on than Olivia felt full prepared to deal with. But two? She twisted in raw panic and frustration as she felt herself stuffed, her ass and her pussy stretched out by the two shafts forcing their way into her and stretching her out. The fullness that ensued was absolutely brutal, feeling like she was being filled more than her body could deal with, everything pinched thin, the cocks feeling each other pushing into her from how simply overstuffed she had become. With her hands pulled back, she received a hard double fucking clear in its intention to ruin her utterly.

But what stung most in this mistreatment was the way that Tiki held onto Olivia's hair and forced her lips tight against her pussy, grinding greedily against her with vulgar motions and intense, firm pushes meant to make the dancer suffer. "Eat their cum out of me!" she howled, lost to the swell of delirium and pressure upon her, bucking back and forth with motions desperate, greedy, rough. Tiki was so broken that when her captors asked if she wanted to help break Olivia in, she was happy to oblige, to press her dripping, creampied hole tight against Olivia's lips and force her to devour her pussy, humping her face viciously and making all of the ways Olivia wanted to believe the real Tiki was still in there and could help them melt away into despair and nothingness.

Olivia didn't have a damn choice here. Her tongue pushed forward, licking out Tiki's hot, waiting pussy, tending to her with everything she could muster and doing her best to serve. She was floored by this mistreatment, and she found herself simply not strong enough to deal with it all. She couldn't help it, lost to the unruly pressure and heat of a situation spiraling madly out of control. She licked, eating the dragon out, sucking the cum from her pussy and sinking closer down into madness and panic as she allowed herself to reach these degraded and debased lows without really having a hope of pulling out from the tailspin. She was done for now, completely worn down and violated, overwhelmed by the mistreatment and left simply incapable of helping herself here.

The throbbing pulse of raw, hopeless desolation left Olivia breaking down. She didn't have the will to fight this, didn't have the strength to push against the mistreatment or deal with this. As another powerful orgasm imposed itself upon her body and left her a ruined, delirious wreck, Olivia succumbed, cumming hard and losing all sense of control or self to this senseless rush of pressure, something inside of her snapping like a twig. As Tiki came too, grinding against her lips and hollering in delight, she didn't even realize how badly her companion had just broken or how much she gave in, not until she drew back and watched Olivia's eyes roll right into the back of her head to the thrill of being double pumped full of cum and completely ruined.

"Can we share cocks together?" Olivia asked, whimpering and dizzy as she stared up at Tiki, who simply gave eager nods and a big, delighted smile, finally seeing that Olivia was ready now to give up to this madness and everything burning up inside of her.

Within seconds, Olivia lay atop Tiki, both women positioned opposite each other and shoved face-down into each others' twats, a position that left them ripe now to indulge feverishly in each other while more fat bandit cocks slammed into them. The proposition of fucklicking Tiki was as obvious and sensible now to Olivia as anything could have been, driving her hungry tongue in motions of desperate service and affection without a moment of pause or clarity, thoughtless desire burning through her as she pushed on to work at these sensations boldly and without sense. Tiki, in turn, showed off her love to the newly broken dancer, licking aggressively all over her pussy and the big dick slamming into it, happy now to share with a friend and the touch that came with it, lost to something completely blissful now.

The greedy and feverish motions of eating one another out was made all the better by the pleasure of cocks slamming into them. Everything about being fucked drove their mouths even hungrier, and the chance to worship dick as they went only furthered the excitement, gave them even more to celebrate and relish in as they drove themselves deeper into a mess of desperation and want, spiraling horribly out of control and losing all sight of reason and sense. Broken and left hooked on cocks, they were now as helpless and ruined as could be, Olivia joining Tiki in fuck-addled delight and submission.

Lying on the ground meant Tiki had balls rubbing against her face, but she didn't mind that at all, even leaning her head back to slobber all over the hefty nuts while she enticed this madness on, hands grabbing at Olivia's shapely ass and squeezing firmly, while Olivia in turn sucked at Tiki's clit with needy motions and a firmness that simply could not bend. Rocking and grinding atop the manakete with impunity, Olivia flaunted her hungers and a sense of complete desperation, allowing herself to sink deeper into the blissful depths she sought. The desperation and the need to give in now ruling Olivia felt like nothing she had ever felt or entertained before, but now, the idea of being the 'dancer whore' of these bandits was something so firm and exciting within her that she simply couldn't wait to take on that role.

As the women came, Olivia embraced her first truly broken orgasm with bliss, writhing and winding up amid the swell of something too perfect to deal with. She was overwhelmed now, twisting in needy shows of utter surrender, giving herself up fully and without hesitation to the pleasure, and being rewarded for it. She came hard, embracing shameless pleasure and accepting wholeheartedly how good this felt, while Tiki wriggled underneath her in similar ecstasy, cocks firing off their hefty loads deep into them, and as the cocks drew back, both women happily shoved forward to begin eating each other out and indulging in this mad bliss together.

"Just accept this." Robin was firm and devoted now, holding tightly onto her daughter as hard, powerful thrusts from behind shook her down to her core. She clung tight to Lucina, begging her to understand and to see, as she lay atop her. Robin's breasts swayed and bounced in Lucina's face while Robin got fucked right on top of her sweet daughter, seeking pleasurable and indulgent bliss without a care. Lucina was getting fucked from below too, the mother and daughter sandwiched between hung men stuffing their dicks into them and fucking them into a state of dreamy oblivion from which they simply could not escape. It was a lot to take in and Lucina wasn't really sure how to handle all of it, but she knew she was happy just to be there, happy to be taken on and ruined with such power and ferocity that she could barely think straight, something lost and desolate taking her on and igniting her with a swell of something completely twisted and wrong.

Lucina didn't want to do anything of the sort, but before she could argue with her mother, lips found hers again. Lucina twisted in confusion and panic. She didn't want this at all, and she tried as best she could to reject this wholeheartedly, to fight against her mother's advances and the vulgar pressure that came with it, but she felt lost and helpless here, felt like she was so completely devoid of sense or hope that all she could do now was submit, feeling completely overwhelmed and without a sense of control any longer. The kisses only added to the confusion, winding Lucina up with something so twisted and wrong, driven by sensations that didn't feel right at all, didn't feel like anything she wanted or needed.

But the cock slamming into her felt so good. Her body trembled under this mad pressure, and she found herself coming undone at the seams as frustrations met with reality and the pressure of being fucked ignited within her something that felt otherworldly and obscene. Try as she did to pull back from this, Lucina was stuck here, pinned down to a man by her mother, getting fucked and ruined and told that all her dear mother wanted from her was to become a sex toy for bandits. It was madness in a form too molten and to senseless for Lucina to grasp, and her struggles to find clarity and understanding in her mother's broken indulgences only further demoralized Lucina, leaving her feeling a kind of hopeless and furious more overwhelmed than she could deal with, struggling to find clarity or sense here as the cock continued to pound into her, continued to wear her down.

When she came, everything simply clicked. In one second, she hated this all and wished for an end to it. In the other, her hands grabbed at her mother's hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss, as her greedy inner walls begged down around the cock fucking it to fill her up with cum. Her willpower collapsed under the weight upon it, and she was hopeless here, left begging for something so raw and so wrong, and she couldn't bring herself to care any longer about what was happening. Lucina needed this, and nothing could hold her back in this pulse of utter desperation and surrender.

"I love you, mother, and I love cock!" Lucina screamed in bold approval as she condemned herself to this same fate and loved every awful, vulgar second of what her future had become.


	2. Joy in Captivity

Queen Robin and Princess Lucina were very particular about thrones. Specifically, they were happy only when seated atop big, strong bandit men with huge cocks who were properly endowed enough for royalty. It was of the utmost importance that both of them be properly positioned and placed for such indulgence. Fortunately for Robin and Lucina, the royals were the lovely, willing captives of bandits gifted with incredible cocks, dicks more than potent enough for neither woman to care any more about their old lives as royals of Ylisse; who needed real thrones and crowns, destinies and responsibilities, when they could be the whore queen and whore princess of a dingy bandit cave instead?

The mother and daughter sat side by side, backs to the fronts of the men they rode, while they held hands firmly, embracing this love and this chaos without hesitation. They bounced quickly, eagerly, moans rumbling up from deep within as they pressed on to give themselves utterly to the sensations and the desires of something truly brilliant. The men happily sat back, enjoying being used as 'thrones' by the mother and daughter, undoubtedly the best seats in the house. Robin's plump bottom and Lucina's more lean and taut rear both shook as they slammed down against the mens' laps, and they were happy to take this all on, to keep firmly in place and enjoy the view, enjoy the chaos and the wreck of this whole situation spun completely out of control now.

"I love ruling by your side, mother," Lucina moaned, keeping up a quick and reckless pace atop the cock between her legs, relishing in feelings of complete excitement and an ecstasy only getting bolder by the second. "I feel complete when we're together."

"I know, daughter, so do I," Robin moaned, tightening her grip on Lucina's hand, holding on firm and giving up to the wealth of sensations and excitements that she was struck by. There was so much pleasure going on here, so many feelings and sensations that came with indulging. Being broken and turned into a cock slave had suited both of them well, mother and daughter happily reunited now by something pleasurable and fierce, something that could not be tamed now. All of the pleasures and the firmness pressing on deep with them made for something hungry, something potent and oddly incredible, inducing a swell of ecstasy inside of them that neither was able to deny themselves.

Smacks across their perky butts kept them gasping and moaning happily, keeping up the pace of riding the big dicks and embracing their most shameless thrills, sensations hitting them hard and making everything swell as hot and as incredible as they could believe. Sensation ruled them now, leaving the two royal subservient to something deeper and more depraved than either could truly face. They just threw themselves on deeper and deeper into a sense of absolute surrender, a pulse of pleasure and fervor that left them both sinking slowly on deeper into their ecstasy, shoving down onto big cocks and learning to the deepest and most crazed extent just how good pleasure felt.

It had been weeks of this, and even though their lives had become a near-endless swell of sexual indulgence, neither woman had tired of constantly riding cocks. It was something so potent and exciting to both of them, driving their appetites out of control as they continued to move in greedy, reckless indulgence growing firmer and fiercer by the second. These pleasures had so rapidly become too much for either to control, with both women now utterly beholden to sensations beyond their most depraved imagining, beyond reason or sense. All that was left within them now was pure surrender.

A surrender that brought them to heights of pure ecstasy, gasping and squealing in a show of complete bliss and surrender as they came. Lucina and Robin embraced each orgasm like it was the only thing either could understand in life anymore, deep in the thrall of an ecstasy pleading for more, pleading for all. Their bodies heaved and bucked against one another in a show of absolute bliss, delirium leaving both to spin off into heights of utter madness and lust more fierce and more potent than either had the strength to deal with any longer. To have their pussies pumped full of cum and treated like the royal fucktoys they were. Both squealed degrading remarks, Lucina calling herself a cum dump princess while Robin begged to be turned into a breeding sow queen who could birth a whole generation of royal whores for these bandits to defile.

Pushing up off of the big cocks they had been fucked atop, neither waited too long to dive in for more, either. Robin and Lucina collapsed to the floor fresh off their throne sessions, collapsing onto one another and grabbing each other firmly, beginning to lick at one another's pussy in a show of incestuous indulgence before a cheering crowd of bandits all eagerly watched mother and daughter eat one another out. It was a very common sight here, with the pair giving themselves up desires of incest and depravity more deep and more wicked by the day. Robin lay atop Lucina, shoving her tongue as deep in her daughter's cunt as she could get it, and she flaunted her utter need for pleasure with everything she did, every single motion and action driven by this innate need now to serve.

This was all still very much about serving, too. While Lucina and Robin loved each other dearly, cleaning one another out after sex was as much an expression of mother-daughter 'love' and feeding their rampant cum addictions as it was about preparing the other to be fucked again. A royal woman did not sit on a cock with a sullied vagina, did not proudly accept her throbbing throne with another man's seed inside of her. It was imperative to their regal grandeur and their composure that they thoroughly clean another out and prepare for the next step.

It was absolute insanity, but the bandits loved it. Several of them beat off openly to the sight of the depraved pleasures playing out before them. The best thing about watching these women devour one another was that it was their idea entirely. They had concocted this insane idea about purity and being on their 'thrones' only when clean. It was madness, but the kind of madness that made everything come together just perfectly,gave the men everything they wanted to know or hear from the twisting, delirious perceptions driving them both forward in shows of complete insanity. They were both beyond reason now, both shameless and overwhelmed by their needs to completely succumb.

It was hazy, delirious, and absolutely incredible. Robin's oral technique had become detached from anything decent or focused, driven on by something feverish and exciting as she tonguefucked her daughter from above. There was no controlling her mad descent, but such lack of composure and such surrender made for something special. Departing from strategy and sense was something feral and unrestrained, something that saw her eating her daughter's creampied cunt a dozen or two times per day. Robin found freedom in captivity, and she never wanted to look back from that freedom.

For Lucina, it was about unrefined glee, about shirking all the weight off of her shoulders and simply embracing. She was aggressive and unrepentant about giving herself up to all of this pleasure, pushing on strong and fierce. Nobody was going to expect much out of Lucina but that she take it up the ass every now and again. It made for a situation that really tied around all these disparate pressures into something that she never had to worry about or fear, pressing deeper on into something so powerful and so hot that she couldn't think straight. Everything she did proved her devotion to something new and flaunted how ready Lucina was to be this princess slut they wanted her to be, because in some fucked up way she felt it was her choice to be this.

Together, Robin and Lucina proved deeply entertaining for the wicked men who had their way with them. Mining out every drop of spunk from within one another, they could not be stopped, and both of them happily embraced this wickedness, embraced the senseless swell of something so hot and so unbelievable that they found themselves simply collapsing under the weight of all this bliss, shuddering and struggling and ultimately just breaking down entirely. They succumbed, and they succumbed without anything resembling sense now, crashing into pleasure again. To cum from each others' tongues like this was true bliss, and they were left shivering against one another a moment, clinging to each other and holding on as tight as they could, for lack of any real sense of direction or focus to this situation.

It was the happiest either woman had ever been.

Off to the side of all this, Tiki lay spread out on her ratty bed, offering 'dragon rides' to three men at a time. Her luscious body offered up many pleasures for the bandits who had turned the Voice of the Divine Dragon into their green haired immortal fucktoy, and they were eager to get all the sensation they could from her beautiful body, to keep her splayed out on the bed and taking of her form however they wished, a very chaotic indulgence that proved varied and spread out, at least when she didn't find herself swarmed by a bunch of greedy and eager men all vying for her body, as she did in that moment.

One man knelt between her legs, holding them apart and driving his thick cock into her slick pussy, the incredible tightness of a manakete's body even as an adult unlike any earthly pleasure. The whole of Tiki remained firm, pussy ever tight as no mortal cock could possibly loosen her up any, leaving each shove forward even weeks later as tight as their first round with her. It was a little bit startling, sort of beyond reason or sense, but the men were so happy to keep this going and to punish her with each deep thrust into her needy twat, which had at least learned to beg down around their dicks and plead for the thrill of being ruined, if nothing else. Tiki remained absolutely desperate in that regard.

Then there was the man fucking her tits. Her big, plump breasts were a perfect fit for fat bandit cocks, which probed and pounded forward unashamedly, driving deep thrusts forward with the sole intention of laying utter waste to her. Every powerful and potent shove forward made for a show of pleasure only getting fiercer as each step of this insanity drove on. Fingers dug into the ample tit flesh, roughing her up in ways Tiki's body had come to love, come to adore for all the wicked ways it took hold of her, the ways she could feel this punishing madness so tireless and so wicked upon her body.

Finally, the bandit balls deep down her throat. Tiki choked and thrashed as her face was fucked, hard slams down forcing the fat prick down her gullet, subjecting her to the most punishing oral he could. Spit bubbled up around her lips as Tiki was given the deepest and harshest thrashing the man could muster, and through it all she kept a very firm and confident forward readiness, feeling the wicked indulgence subjecting her poor throat to true insanity, but it was all so good, and she couldn't help but embrace it. Rather than shy away from the punishing fervor of being choked out on cock, Tiki embraced it, and for that happy indulgence she inched steadily on deeper into something akin to absolute madness, refusing to slow down as each passing second of pleasure did to her worse and worse things.

The grand sum of all this was a woman fallen deep into carnal indulgence, lost to any semblance of reason or control, giving herself up completely to feelings of wanton heat. Having her body ravaged by men like this, her pussy, throat, and breasts all subjected to rough thrusts that treated her like a toy or an animal... It was oddly exciting. Taking on all this abuse and this attention from men who so callously misused her was not the domain of a composed and strong dragon, but then, Tiki didn't exactly feel like that at all. She hadn't in so long, and she loved it that way, throwing herself down deeper and hotter into the pleasure as she lost her bearings, climaxing hard under the thrill of all these cocks ruining her, and the men were eager to follow on.

Cum pumped into her needy womb, gushed down her throat, and splattered all over her chest. The men sneered and taunted Tiki, the one who came on her chest noting, "Just a dragon cum rag now," as he blasted her tits with thick ropes of hot spunk. And she was. Tiki agreed amid choking moans on the cock, struggling and twisting under the desire and the excitement of complete, chaotic surrender, and as the cocks pulled back, all the sticky strands and spit that lingered on her served as a wicked badge of some kind of awful, twisted, deranged pride that now ruled Tiki utterly.

"I'm the divine dragon whore," Tiki moaned, "subjugated by human cock and loving every second of it. Please, use me again."

There was a time where the thought of dancing for an audience terrified Olivia. Her shyness was criminal and vulgar, keeping her from ever showing off her talents or her body. That had all changed now, clad in stolen silks and swaying for the horde of eager men all cheering her on. Olivia was shameless now about performing for her owners, for the bandits all circled eagerly around her as she swayed atop the table, ample hips in motion, breasts heaving with each sway of her body. There was a hypnotic grace to how she moved, one that Olivia was proud of, one that she fostered and emphasized as each motion of her gorgeous form proved more sultry than the last. Everything had to be just right for Olivia's dances, but she had a lot of practice with them as the live-in stripper fucktoy of her captors.

"Stroke your cocks for me," Olivia purred, moving quicker, rolling her hips and making sure to sway in circles so everyone could see her round ass shake. "Please, show me you like the show by pumping those big, fat cocks and loving me with your eyes. I need to know you appreciate me. Love your dancing whore, fantasize about bending her over the table and fucking her until she screams."

Gone was the shy dancer of old, the blushing, nervous mess who had no idea how to compose herself like that. In her place was a wanton, wicked whore who spoke foul words to entice the man all stroking their cocks as they watched her go. The silks she wore covered nothing, granting only the faintest shred of modesty as her body moved, everything all but completely bared thanks to the weak coverage they provided. Olivia was in a position here to show off everything, and showing off was precisely what she did, thriving under all of this attention, now feeling something more hot and more shamefully slutty than she could have ever imagined in the past. It was all out there, all bright on display for the eager gaze of these men, as she did her best to flaunt herself and her pleasures, showing off her body without a care and without any shred of decency or worry. It was all about giving in, about letting loose, about utterly embracing needs removed utterly from sense or sanity, and it was incredible.

Everything about the sweet motions of Olivia's body kept their eyes fixated on her, kept the men jerking off without shame, and there was a feeling in the air of tension, of excitement. Everything felt so combustible, and therein lay what excited Olivia the most. She knew now what she could inspire in men, what her body could when she used it properly, when she opened herself up like this to pure bliss, and she was eager to push on with that pleasure in mind, to induce pure, quivering surrender. Everything came together perfectly in that regard, inducing the swell of ecstasy like nothing else, sweet hunger and shivering heat imposing itself, until finally, something gave, and it was always the self-control of these men who needed her.

Olivia was the prisoner, but she felt like she secretly held absolute control even as the men wrested her from the table and dragged her to her knees, halting her seductive dance and swarming her with their cocks. It was so reckless and desperate now, all these big dicks getting stroked in front of her, smacking her across the face, their heady aroma filling her nose. Olivia was drunk on lust as much as on power as she embraced her deepest and most senseless thrills, unafraid to give in to them and, in the process, to find herself ruined utterly, pounded and fucked and sent spiraling off into submission too potent to believe.

When the men came, it was hard, loud, and all over her. They called her a whore, called her a tramp and a bitch and a cum dumpster. A slut. And Olivia was certainly all of those things and probably a fair few more vulgar words still than that. But there was no doubting that, prisoner as she was, she held a power over these men that nothing could pierce, and with that in her grasp, she was a happy, wicked wench shaking her big ass to seduce her captors every day of her life, and she loved it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
